Tamago
Tamago (タマゴ, Tamago), also known as Baron Tamago (タマゴ男爵, Tamago Danshaku), is a combatant of the Big Mom Pirates, who originates from the Longleg Tribe. He and his partner Pekoms are responsible for collecting the monthly payment of sweets from Merman Island in exchange for Big Mam's protection. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Mugihito (Japanese) Baron Tamago is extremely tall due to his long and lanky thin legs. He has many wrinkles on his forehead and a big mustache that curls upwards. He also wears sunglasses and has a scar over his left eye. On top of his head, he sports a pink cup full of hot tea and saucer which he drinks from at times, and he appears to wear pants with an egg shell like shape that go up to his belly. He is wearing a formal pink tuxedo as well, along with a pink shirt underneath, and a light brown bowtie. He also carries a pistol and a long wooden cane with him. Tamago's rather strange appearance caused Zolo to comically think that he is a compass. Gallery Personality Tamago always uses French words like "bon" at the beginning of his sentences and "soir" and "s'il vous plaît" at the end of his sentences. He uses "bon" as a suffix and prefix, but mostly a suffix. He is polite and negotiable, as he saw exchanging the treasure for some extra time to make more candy to be perfectly acceptable. Tamago even offered to give the citizens more time until they could accomplish the task (although the time he gave them was clearly insufficient compared to the situation explained). He even fully elaborated the protection Big Mam lent to Merman Island in exchange for candy to the Straw Hats and Team Natsu's "Monster Six", along with the consequences of them failing to fulfilled their end of the bargain. Like most of Big Mam's underlings, Tamago is afraid of her. In reference to his egg-theme, he refers to inexperienced people as "half boiled" and when people surprise him with their ignorance he even calls them "raw". Tamago seems to dislike arrogance as shown when he admitted being disgusted by Caribou after Pekoms noted that Logia users who thought themselves to be invincible did not tend to live long. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Big Mam Pirates **Lingling Charlotte **Pekons Rivals *Four Emperors Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel *Caribou Abilities and Powers Tamago, like many others in the crew, is responsible for collecting candy payments from the different islands under Big Mom's protection. He seems physically rather strong, in contrast to his disproportionate build, being able to easily lift Fishman Island's treasure that Luffy imparted him and Pekoms with. As a member of the Longleg Tribe, his long legs are considered to be the main point of his combat strength and at the same time weakness. Weapons He is seen carrying a pistol on his right hip, and a long cane similar to Brook's. History Past Synopsis Merman Island Saga Merman Island Arc Major Battles Trivia & References * "Tamago" (卵, Tamago) means egg in Japanese, thus, referring to his egg-like features. * He is the first member of the Longleg Tribe to appear in the series. Site Navigation Category:Longlegs Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Brokers Category:Pirates Category:Big Mam Pirates